


Четыре дня рождения и одно Рождество

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>это небольшой подарок для моей прекрасной и любимой Northern Fox на день рождения )))))</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> это небольшой подарок для моей прекрасной и любимой Northern Fox на день рождения )))))

– Что у нас тут? – хмуро спросил Лестрейд, глядя на распростертое в углу комнаты тело.  
– Женщина, около тридцати лет, – бодро начал Андерсон, – проникающее ранение в область сердца, предположительно нож, предположительно обоюдоострый кинжал. Смерть наступила примерно шесть часов назад.  
Лестрейд сморщился. Как не вовремя! Впрочем, тут же осадил он себя, это никогда не бывает вовремя. Молодая девушка, одежда строгая, офисная, что там может быть? Грабитель? Нет следов взлома. Поссорилась с бойфрендом? Месть? Или у убийцы были ключи, что-то, может быть, пропало...  
Он прямо чувствовал, как расслабленный и настроенный заранее на отдых мозг отказывается напрягаться и соображать. Ему даже смотреть по сторонам не особо хотелось, ему хотелось домой, к пирогу, к…  
– Ребятишечки, – сказал он с тяжелым вздохом. – Давайте вы мне сделаете подарок и быстро-быстро сообразите, какая сволочь убила девушку. Мы в темпе его найдем, и я пойду домой.  
– Прости, шеф, – хмыкнула Донован, – мы тебе уже галстук купили.  
Лестрейд на минуту прикрыл глаза, а потом глянул на часы и нахмурился. В конце концов он ничего не потеряет…  
Спустя два часа, отправив Донован писать отчет о блестяще проведенном расследовании, он уже от души улыбался разочарованному Шерлоку и довольно потирал руки.  
– Спасибо, ты нас очень выручил, – сказал Лестрейд сердечно.  
– Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты меня позвал, – буркнул тот. – Это элементарное дело, если твои ручные гномики неспособны решить такую простую задачу, я очень не завидую британской системе охраны правопорядка. Что случилось, вы всем отделом выпили отупляющего зелья?  
– Шерлок, – вздохнул стоящий рядом Джон. – Выбирай выражения.  
– Будь уверен, я очень тщательно выбираю выражения, – огрызнулся тот.  
Но даже эти трогательные пререкания не могли испортить Лестрейду хорошее настроение.  
– Извини, Шерлок, – сказал он весело. – Просто мне сегодня нужно было пораньше со всем этим разобраться, а мои гномики провозились бы до вечера.  
Шерлок уставился на него оскорбленно, но Джон успел вклиниться раньше, чем тот открыл рот для гневной отповеди.  
– О, Грег, у тебя же сегодня день рождения! – воскликнул он радостно. – Поздравляю! Спешишь домой на празднование?  
Лестрейд глянул на часы и довольно кивнул, расплываясь в улыбке.  
– Да, спасибо, ребята. Пойду, заберу у Донован галстук, и домой.  
– Не домой… – задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос Шерлок, оглядывая Лестрейда с легким изумлением, но тот услышал.  
– Вот только не надо сейчас, ладно? Я верю, что ты все видишь, знаешь и понял, просто не пытайся мне испортить настроение. Хотя бы раз в году. Два раза в году.  
Он рассмеялся и, хлопнув Джона по плечу, отправился вслед за своим сержантом. А Джон недоуменно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
– Это вы о чем? Что ты знаешь?  
– Ничего, – быстро ответил Шерлок, затягивая потуже шарф. – Не имеет значения.  
Джон только вздохнул. Как всегда. Шерлок вел себя как всегда.  
– У Грега день рождения сегодня, между прочим, мог бы и поздравить, – сказал он уже в такси. Просто чтобы разбавить повисшее молчание.  
– Зачем? – рассеянно спросил Шерлок, напряженно раздумывая о чем-то своем.  
– Затем, что людям нравится, когда вспоминают об их дне рождения!  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– День рождения – это не какая-то сакральная дата, Джон, она ничего не значит, конечно, если ты не веришь во всякую чушь вроде астрологии. Единственная выгода – получение подарков, а я уже сделал Лейстреду отличный...  
Шерлок замолк, сосредоточенно хмурясь, а потом быстро вытащил из кармана телефон и принялся набивать сообщение. Джон, поняв, что разговор снова окончен на неопределенное время, отвернулся к окну.  
«Сегодня ведь день заседания палаты лордов. ШХ»  
«Уже завтра. МХ»  
«Это серьезней, чем просто Ролекс. Кстати, тебе изменяет вкус. ШХ»  
«В таких вещах, мой милый брат, личные предпочтения отходят на второй план. МХ»  
«Не подозревал, что ты способен отставить на второй план личные предпочтения. ШХ»  
«Не делай вид, что подозревал обо всем остальном. МХ»  
«Эмоции не делают человека сильней (с). ШХ»  
«Отличие взрослого человека в том, что он способен признать, если в чем-то ошибся, Шерлок. МХ»


	2. Chapter 2

Он проснулся от тихого глухого треска и глубоко потянул носом воздух, жмурясь. Треск повторился. Шепотом ругаясь, Джон потянулся рукой наугад и перевернулся на бок, нащупывая на тумбочке телефон. Подтащив его поближе к лицу, он наконец открыл глаза и, сонно моргая, некоторое время пытался вникнуть в суть смс. Нет, это был не Шерлок с обычным своим «Приезжай срочно, ты мне нужен», и не Сара с не менее обычным «Мне очень жаль, я знаю, что у тебя выходной, но доктор Голдсмит заболел, не мог бы ты…». Это даже был не Майкрофт Холмс с внезапным распоряжением или вопросом, который, скорее, адресовался его не желающему отвечать брату, чем непосредственно Джону.  
Это была Гарри, и писала она с утра пораньше какую-то пьяную чушь. «Милый братик! Джоничек! Я помню тебя вот такусеньким! С такими голубенькими глазками! Ты ревел, сволочь, несколько месяцев, не затыкаясь, а я тебя все равно любила! Желаю тебе трахнуть Шерлока, целую, твоя Г.»  
– Тьфу, черт, – сказал Джон, перевернул телефон светящимся экраном в подушку и заснул опять. Через полчаса телефон снова загудел и завибрировал прямо перед его носом. Джон открыл глаза и злобно посмотрел на него, но телефон опять дернулся, а потом еще и еще раз.  
«Дорогой Джон! Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудила. С днем рождения! Всего тебе самого лучшего! Молли»  
«Поздравляю с днем! Мы тут тебе приготовили небольшой презент, забеги, как будет время. Майк»  
«С днюхой, товарищ! С меня пиво, как только ты отвяжешься от Мистера Всезнайки. Свисти. Твой Г.Л.»  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и сел в кровати, а потом душераздирающе зевнул. По милости своего гиперактивного соседа он лег спать лишь несколько часов назад. Судя по всему, для того, чтобы выспаться, этих нескольких часов не хватило катастрофически. Тем не менее, на часах уже было около десяти, валяться дальше не имело смысла.  
Джон встал и спустился вниз. Квартира была пуста, никакого гиперактивного Шерлока, даже никаких следов его бурной деятельности, только на кухонном столе – большая тарелка с пирогом и открытка, исписанная мелким вычурным почерком миссис Хадсон: «Милый мой мальчик, поздравляю тебя с Днем Рождения! Я знаю, что ты любишь малину, но еще не сезон, так что…» Джон рассмеялся и отложил открытку. Пирог был с яблоками, и, честно говоря, яблоки он любил ничуть не меньше.  
Он неторопливо принял душ и позавтракал, включил телевизор и посмотрел какое-то не слишком осмысленное утреннее шоу. Жизнь была хороша и спокойна. Но когда он все-таки вернулся в спальню, на забытом в кровати телефоне было уже больше тридцати непрочитанных смс.  
Ему писали и поздравляли бывшие однокурсники, бывшие сослуживцы, бывшие пациенты, его поздравила даже тетка Сильвия из Австралии, которую он ни разу в жизни не видел, и о чьем существовании давно и прочно забыл.  
Поток смс лился весь день, и весь день Джон подскакивал от трескучей вибрации, уже с благоговейным ужасом гадая, кто о нем вспомнил на этот раз. В конце концов телефон зазвонил, и на том конце провода пять луженых глоток грянули хором «С днем рожденья тебя!», а Джон не выдержал и едва не расплакался.  
– Кэп, ты там что, сморкаешься? – радостно проорал Паркер ему в ухо.  
– Я тут чуть не подавился, – ответил Джон, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Нельзя так пугать, засранцы!  
В трубке заржали.  
– Тут Томпсон интересуется, кэп. Это что за шустрый малый?  
– Какой еще малый?  
– Который прилетал утром из Кандагара, кудрявый такой. Ты ж понимаешь, у нас твоего нового номера-то не было, это он дал. Так вот, Томпсон спрашивает, это что, у вас все серьезно?  
В трубке снова заржали, а Джон медленно сел на диван, глядя перед собой.  
– Что он там делает?  
– Да ничего уже не делает, обратно улетел. Так что, Уотсон? Колись давай, у нас тут сплетен мало, у нас даже принц Гарри без штанов не бегает, интересно же.  
– Дааа, – протянул Джон, неверяще мотая головой.  
– То есть точно, все? – в трубке растерянно хихикнули. – На свадьбу пригласишь?  
– На свадьбу? – встрепенулся Джон, слыша, как с легким скрипом открывается дверь внизу. – Да, конечно. Когда у тебя контракт заканчивается? Вот как вернетесь все, так сразу.  
– Ну смотри. Обещал.  
– Привет Сиду и Айвену. Спасибо, что позвонили, ребята.  
– С днем!  
– Спасибо.  
Шерлок вошел в гостиную и, не глядя на Джона, сразу же направился в кухню, заглянул в холодильник, пошевелил носом и отрезал кусок от пирога. Джон отложил телефон и с интересом смотрел, как его сосед питается.  
– Что, в самолете не покормили? – спросил он наконец, стараясь не улыбаться.  
Шерлок фыркнул так, что сразу же обсыпался крошками.  
– Я прилетел еще утром, – сказал он с набитым ртом. – Это было самым легким.  
– А тетка в Австралии? Только не говори, что ты летал в Австралию, ты бы не успел.  
– Естественно, я не летал в Австралию, – с достоинством сказал Шерлок, отряхивая лацканы. – Туда я просто позвонил.  
– А в Кандагар ты просто позвонить не мог.  
– Это так легко не делается. Вспомни Баскервиль. Если бы было можно просто позвонить туда и все узнать!  
– Признай, тебе просто было любопытно. – Джон покачал головой, с изумлением глядя на Шерлока. – Но вообще, ты – самый романтичный тип из всех, кого я знаю. Как неожиданно оказалось.  
Шерлок скептически хмыкнул.  
– Ну, по сравнению с переносом заседания верхней палаты парламента ради куска пирога… Да, пожалуй.  
– Это ты сейчас…  
– Неважно.  
Джон удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся с дивана, чтобы отрезать себе еще пирога, пока его невероятный, совершенно чокнутый сосед не сожрал весь подарок целиком. Пожалуй, ему было достаточно сюрпризов для одного дня.


	3. Chapter 3

«В субботу в четыре. М»  
«Я уже говорил, что не смогу приехать. ШХ»  
«Шерлок, не упрямься. Вся семья собирается. М»  
«Вот именно. ШХ»  
«У меня и для тебя есть небольшой подарок. М»  
«Подкуп? Звучит жалко. ШХ»  
«Зато действенно. Тебе ведь интересно, что это? М»  
«Очередная дорогостоящая побрякушка? У меня все есть. ШХ»  
«Этого у тебя точно нет. И это тебе обязательно пригодится. М»  
«Не интересует. ШХ»  
«И захвати своего молодого человека. М»  
«Он не молодой человек, он старше меня на три года! ШХ»  
«Мальчишки. М»

Шерлок вышел из своей спальни уже при полном параде: светло-серая рубашка, темно-серый костюм и тщательно, волосок к волоску уложенная прическа. Он остановился на пороге гостиной, недовольно глядя на читающего Джона, и отрывисто спросил:  
– Как насчет небольшой поездки в Сассекс?  
– Что? – Джон с трудом оторвался от экрана ноутбука и перевел взгляд на Шерлока. – Куда? Сассекс? У тебя что, новое дело?  
– Это старое дело, – процедил Шерлок с отвращением. – Старое, лысеющее, носатое и не в меру въедливое дело.  
– Ты о Майкрофте? – догадался Джон.  
– У него день рождения.  
– Сегодня?  
Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул, и Джон пожал плечами.  
– Ладно. Расскажешь по дороге. Но я не приготовил ему подарка.  
Шерлок только фыркнул, отворачиваясь.  
– Поверь мне, этого не потребуется.

Обратный путь проходил уже в полной темноте, взрезаемой только светом фар арендованной Шерлоком машины. Джон, слегка огорошенный прошедшим днем, молчал где-то половину дороги, глядя в окно и шевеля губами, но в конце концов не выдержал.  
– Почему ты не предупредил меня, чтобы я переоделся?  
– Тебе не нужно было переодеваться, – невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, не оборачиваясь.  
– Все твои родственники были в смокингах. Даже Лестрейд был в костюме!  
– Вряд ли у него есть смокинг.  
– Очень остроумное замечание.  
Шерлок наконец посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица и снова отвернулся.  
– Ты отлично выглядел в свитере, Джон.  
– Особенно рядом с твоей мамой в вечернем платье. Образец элегантности и стиля.  
Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул.  
– Как ты не можешь понять, что тебе не нужно быть образцом элегантности и стиля! Джон, ты такой, какой есть, твои свитера чудовищны для человека с развитым вкусом, но они отражают тебя, они подходят тебе, они делают тебя тобой!  
– Ну спасибо…  
– Ты опять услышал только то, на что можно обидеться, хотя я не сказал ничего обидного.  
– Ты сказал, что мои свитера чудовищны, и что я им соответствую, Шерлок.  
– Я сказал, что твои свитера отражают твои качества. Теплота, уют, надежность, сила и нетребовательность. Что отражает смокинг? Ничего. Универсальное средство уравнивания. Ненавижу уравнивание.  
– Ну все-таки есть правила приличия…  
– К черту правила!  
Джон промолчал, глядя искоса, как мрачно смотрит Шерлок перед собой, набычившись и наклонив голову. Как сильно вцепились его пальцы в оплетку руля.  
– У тебя очень милая мама, – сказал он наконец. – У нас не было возможности нормально пообщаться… раньше… Я думал, мифическая мамуля – это что-то такое грозное и сказочное, вроде огнедышащего дракона.  
Шерлок тихо рассмеялся, расслабляясь.  
– Майкрофт боится ее до мокрых штанишек. Всегда таким был. Наушничает, интригует.  
– Он ее очень любит, это заметно.  
– Отрабатывает навыки политического лавирования, – небрежно хмыкнул Шерлок.  
– Кстати, – неловко начал Джон, но Шерлок его перебил.  
– Лестрейд.  
– Да, – кивнул Джон с облегчением. – Я не знал.  
Шерлок промолчал, глядя на дорогу.  
– Как думаешь, это давно… ну, у них?  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
– Это началось, пока меня не было. Так что точных сроков не знаю, да и зачем они, все равно никто из них не забеременел.  
Джон фыркнул, стараясь не улыбаться от вставшего перед глазами образа.  
– Твоя мама знает?  
– Естественно. Это же наша мать, Джон.  
– О да, я забыл. Суперспособности клана Холмсов.  
– Она всегда знает о тебе то, о чем ты, может, даже не подозреваешь. В детстве это выводило из себя.  
Джон засмеялся.  
– Представляю…  
Он ждал, что Шерлок скажет что-то еще, но тот окончательно замолчал и молчал до самого возвращения на Бейкер-стрит. А Джон тем временем думал о том, каким удивительно довольным и счастливым, хоть и слегка нервным, выглядел Грег, и каким непривычно взволнованным был Майкрофт. Майкрофт Холмс, всесильный, всемогущественный, самый опасный человек Британии, ради государственных интересов способный скормить своего единственного брата шайке международных преступников. Кто бы мог подумать, что он может так сиять, просто держа за руку любимого человека.


	4. Chapter 4

– Ну как?  
Лестрейд помотал головой.  
– Ничего. Все отделения скорой помощи опрошены, по нулям.  
– Могу добавить, что ни на внутренних, ни на международных рейсах он не регистрировался, – заметил Майкрофт, не отнимая от уха телефон.  
– Черт. Миссис Хадсон, когда точно он вышел из дома?  
– Вчера около полудня... – миссис Хадсон беспомощно пожала плечами и тронула сухими пальцами губы. – Я даже не спросила, куда он отправился, подумала, что он поехал встречать тебя, Джон.  
– Он никогда меня не встречает. Он вообще редко замечает, что я уехал.  
– Вы заблуждаетесь, – сказал Майкрофт, и Джон тут же почувствовал, что страх и беспокойство уступают место гневу.  
– Он разговаривал со мной в мое отсутствие, мистер Холмс. Неоднократно. А потом возмущался, почему я не выполняю нашу с ним "договоренность", когда договаривался он сам с собой! И, кстати, вы же постоянно следите за ним. Вешаете повсюду камеры и жучки. Как так оказалось, что вы понятия не имеете, куда он делся?  
– Джон… – начал было Лестрейд, но Майкрофт оборвал его мягкой улыбкой.  
– Вы же понимаете, мистер Уотсон, – сказал он негромко, – предрождественские хлопоты. Мне никак не могло прийти в голову, что с ним может что-то случиться… Кстати, я до сих пор уверен, что это все какое-то недоразумение, и Шерлок скоро вернется…  
– Недоразумение! – рявкнул Джон. – Его нет нигде уже больше суток! И я понятия не имею, что делать и куда бежать…  
Он осекся, качая головой. Это было и в самом деле самое паршивое: неизвестность. Неопределенность. Если бы Шерлок попал в какую-то заварушку, Джон по крайней мере точно знал бы, что делать… Его мысли оборвала трель телефонного звонка, и Лестрейд торопливо прижал трубку к уху.  
– Да? – он поджал губы и с беспокойством глянул на Майкрофта. – Совпадает? Хорошо. Через полчаса… через час будем. Да.  
В упавшей тишине он засунул телефон в карман и неловко сказал, пряча глаза:  
– В один из моргов на севере поступил труп мужчины, описание совпадает. Нам нужно поехать на опознание. Сейчас везде пробки, так что…  
– Пробок не будет, – тихо сказал Майкрофт. Миссис Хадсон охнула и села в кресло, а Джон почувствовал, как болезненно сжимается и дергается что-то внутри.  
– Так, – сказал он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Миссис Хадсон, останьтесь здесь, пожалуйста, на всякий случай, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, милый, – еле слышно сказала та.  
– А вы все куда собираетесь? – раздался голос от дверей. Джон как во сне обернулся. На пороге стоял Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной, а у его ног громоздились разноцветные пакеты и свертки. Выглядел Шерлок возмутительно свежим для трупа, но слегка осунувшимся.  
Джон, изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться, потер пальцами переносицу.  
– У нас такая традиция, – сказал он негромко. – Каждое Рождество мы с друзьями ходим в морг.  
– В морг? Что вам сейчас-то понадобилось в морге? Молли сама придет через несколько часов, хотя ее, как обычно, никто не приглашал.  
– Нам понадобилось опознать труп! – заорал Джон, не выдержав. – Твой труп, Шерлок! Какого черта ты со вчерашнего дня шляешься черт знает где с выключенным телефоном?!  
Шерлок озадаченно посмотрел на Джона, на засунувшего руки в карманы Лестрейда, на расслабленно улыбающегося Майкрофта и прижимающую ладони к груди миссис Хадсон и сделал вывод:  
– Ты развел панику из-за того, что меня не было со вчерашнего утра.  
– Блестящая дедукция!  
– Ты сам должен был прилететь только час назад. Из Дублина.  
– Я прилетел на три часа раньше. И обнаружил, что тебя нет дома уже больше суток!  
– Мог бы предупредить, что вернешься раньше!  
– Мог бы предупредить, что уйдешь в… Где ты был вообще?  
Лестрейд с Майкрофтом уже откровенно развлекались, наблюдая за ними и переглядываясь с самым понимающим видом. Шерлок широким театральным жестом обвел пакеты и свертки, составленные на полу.  
– Есть соображения?  
– Ты что, все это время покупал подарки?  
– В отличие от большинства я не хватаю первое, что подвернется под руку.  
– Больше суток!  
– Многие магазины работают круглосуточно.  
– Ты… – Джон оглянулся в поисках поддержки к миссис Хадсон, но та счастливо улыбалась, влюбленно на них глядя.  
– Ты смотри, Шерлок купил венок из омелы, – проворковала она с умиленным вздохом.  
– Что?.. Зачем? Шерлок…  
– И мне срочно нужно место, чтобы повесить эту штуку где-нибудь, – решительно заявил тот, скидывая пальто на диван.  
– Я помогу, – вызвался Лестрейд.  
– Нет, – отстранил его Шерлок. – Вам отдельный венок. Поменьше. Вешайте его сами где хотите и не занимайте наш.  
– Наш? – переспросил Джон через секунду. – Что ты имеешь в виду под словом «наш»?..


	5. Chapter 5

Он проснулся от тихого глухого треска и глубоко потянул носом воздух, жмурясь. Треск повторился. С рычащим стоном Джон потянулся рукой наугад и перевернулся на бок, нащупывая на тумбочке телефон. Подтащив его поближе к лицу, он наконец открыл глаза и, сонно моргая, некоторое время пытался вникнуть в суть смс.  
«Сколько можно спать? – писал Шерлок. – Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать».  
Джон еще раз вздохнул и, путаясь в клавишах, набрал в ответ:  
«Почему бы тебе просто не зайти сюда и не показать? Я тебе тоже покажу кое-что. Тебе понравится».  
«Сегодня у меня день рождения, так что ты должен выполнять мои желания, доктор Уотсон! Выметайся из постели, сейчас же»  
Джон тихонько засмеялся и пополз к краю кровати, по пути выпутываясь из безразмерного одеяла.  
Когда он вошел в гостиную, Шерлок, чрезвычайно сосредоточенный и облаченный в костюм на выход, сидел за компьютером и что-то быстро печатал. Он кинул короткий взгляд на Джона и кивнул на журнальный столик. На столике лежала небольшая коробочка подарочного формата.  
– Стой, – сказал Джон в замешательстве. – Сегодня же твой день рождения, это я должен дарить тебе подарки…  
– Сделай мне подарок и молча открой коробку, – отрывисто бросил Шерлок, не поднимая головы.  
Джон пожал плечами и осторожно взял коробочку двумя пальцами, оглядел ее со всех сторон (это ведь могла быть улика из какого-то очередного дела, с Шерлока бы сталось не предупредить его), а потом аккуратно открыл.  
На дне, на подложке из густо-синего бархата лежало кольцо. Такое обычное, ровное золотое кольцо, должно быть, обручальное.  
– Откуда это? – спросил Джон в легком недоумении, краем сознания замечая, что треск клавиш прекратился.  
– Это дала мне мать в ноябре. Когда мы ездили в Сассекс.  
– Ты не говорил…  
– Ждал подходящего случая.  
Джон ошеломленно посмотрел на Шерлока, а потом на коробку с кольцом в собственной руке.  
– Ты имеешь в виду… – начал он немного заторможено, но Шерлок его перебил.  
– Я имею в виду, что нам нужно пожениться. Помни, сегодня мой день рождения, и ты должен выполнять все мои желания.  
– Ничего я не должен…  
– Как не должен? – возмутился Шерлок. – Какой тогда смысл в этих днях рождения? Ты должен мне подарок. Я хочу, чтобы ты согласился выйти за меня, и ты не можешь мне отказать.  
Джон невольно хрюкнул и без сил опустился на диван, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
– Ты что, ждал все это время беспроигрышного момента, чтобы сделать предложение? О господи, Шерлок… Почему ты решил, что я не смогу тебе отказать?  
Шерлок, поджав губы, снова отвернулся к своему ноутбуку.  
– Потому что мы отлично ладим. Потому что тебе нравится секс со мной, не отрицай, в этом я разбираюсь.  
– Хорошо, не буду, – пообещал Джон, веселясь.  
– Потому что мы все равно живем вместе, брак ничего не изменит в худшую сторону, зато мы получим право наследования имущества, возможность завести детей и право принятия важных решений в случае недееспособности одного из нас.  
– Ты… Ты собираешься завести ребенка? – немного ошарашено спросил Джон.  
– Нет, а еще я не собираюсь умирать или впадать в кому, – отрезал Шерлок.  
– Ладно, – сказал Джон задумчиво.  
– Ладно?  
– Да. В смысле – да. Я выйду за тебя, Шерлок Холмс. – Джон решительно вытащил кольцо из коробки и надел на безымянный палец. Кольцо было чуть великовато, самую малость. Он показал руку Шерлоку.  
– Плевать, что мы встречаемся только две недели, плевать, что твоя мама решила, что мы поженимся, увидев меня второй раз в жизни, первый был на похоронах, наверное, я тогда произвел на нее хорошее впечатление своими красными глазами и насморочным голосом… В конце концов, сегодня твой день рождения, и я должен тебе подарок. – Джон откашлялся, посмотрел на растерянно моргающего Шерлока и негромко добавил. – И я уже понял, что новым шарфом я в любом случае не отделаюсь.  
– Шарф я тоже хочу, – так же вполголоса сказал Шерлок, не отводя от него взгляда.  
– Тогда пойдем в спальню, твой подарок спрятан где-то в кровати, тебе придется его поискать.  
– Ты при этом будешь находиться в кровати тоже? – уточнил Шерлок сосредоточенно.  
– Конечно.  
– Три подарка за одно утро, – отметил Шерлок удовлетворенно и с готовностью поднялся. – День начинается хорошо.


End file.
